


Growing Pains

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Getting Rewritten, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mostly Smut, No Underage Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Smut, Some Humor, Top!Cas, Wing Kink, bottom!Dean, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be like any other case. Dean and Sam show up, kill or burn something, recite some Latin verses- it'd be over, finished for good. </p><p>Of course, until a woman calls John's old cell phone, frantically explaining her situation.</p><p>It seems that this time, the Winchesters have two weird cases of angels on their hands.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <b>This is currently getting rewritten. So please, do expect some chapters to be DRASTICALLY different from others until I finish fixing this fic up. Apologies.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I already posted this on FanFiction.net, but I finally got my AO3 account and I'm super excited.  
> Anyways, I plan to get all of the chapters on here as quickly as possible (it's already finished) and to you guys. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if you do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I'm cleaning this shite up, fucking Christ so many damn errors. I apologize.~~  
>     
> This chapter has been updated as of: **2/26/2015.**  
>  _If there are any leftover errors, please tell me, and I will correct them accordingly._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was supposed to be like any other case.

Dean and Sam would show up, kill or burn something, maybe recite some Latin verses - then it'd be over, finished for good.

However, it seemed it didn't want to work out that way this time.

The lady had contacted to brothers through John's old cell that was kept in the glove box, making Sam scowl as he opened the compartment up to take out the beaten up phone. When he placed it between him and Dean as he accepted the call, a frantic voice come out of the speaker.

" _Is- is John Winchester there?”_

"No. John hasn’t been-" Dean paused with a wince, and he found that he was unable to finish that admission, "He’s not available. I'm Dean, though, his eldest son. Is there a problem?"

" _Oh, well he said that if I needed him to just call. If he's not there tell him I'll try again later then-"_

"He won’t be there to answer, ma’am. John's dead."

Admitting to people over and over again that his father died last year was beginning to wear the hunter down.

She must have clenched the phone tighter, because the plastic strained audibly over the line, " _Well then… Can you come take care of these things for me? I'm not sure how to deal with them, they aren't what John prepared me for._ ”

Dean mentally sighed, "Did you try salt or-"

" _Of course I did! I'm not stupid as you seem to believe! Look, I just- nothing's working and I don't know if I'm safe or not… They're kids- or they at least look like two kids..._ "

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as he parked the Impala, "We'll look into it. Text us the details and your address and we'll be over as soon as we can."

" _Oh thank you!"_

Dean hung up and groaned.

“Dean, we just got done with a nasty salt and burn, don’t you think we should take a break before we sign up for whatever this is?”

The eldest brother snorts, “Sam, a hunter never truly gets a day off. Look, we’ll rest up here at the motel for tonight, if that makes you feel better.”

Sam probably wanted to say more, but he was just as haggard as Dean was, truth be told. Arguing with him over this new case would just be nothing but tedious.

The two Winchesters walked over to the motel room they’d paid for just for tonight, and Dean was scowling as he rolled his sore shoulder while trying to unlock the door. Sam obviously had some questions, because he looked practically constipated as he waited for Dean to get them inside.

Sam crossed the room first, and he sat down on the worn mattress across from Dean as he clasped his hands together, "So... Who was that?"

"I don’t know. Some old friend or whatever of dad’s, I’m guessin’," Dean set John’s phone on the bedside table, "All I’m worried about is what she was trying to get rid of."

"Do you think it could be demons or somethin'?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. She told us she already tried the whole salt test. She said nothing worked too, so that rules out about ten other things."

"Do you think she tried everything?"

Dean shrugged, "If she knew about dad and when and why to call, then I'm sure she knows the basics to figure out what in the hell those things are. Just- we’ll handle it when we get there, Sam. After we get some sleep and the text, we’re off."

Ironically, the phone vibrated on the bedside table, only making Dean sigh tiredly as he flopped over onto the motel’s mattress.

“I really wish we would get days off.”

There’s a snort from Sam, “You and me both.”

 

 

 

Dean shut off the Impala once they were in front of the small house that the lady’s text directed them to.

It was quaint; practically ordinary. No one would know that inside of it, something strange was going on - something that required Winchester-aid to get rid of.

That’s always how it is.

Dean smiles to himself at the though as he walked up to the door. Sam was right beside him, and he knocked on the white wood to announce their arrival.

The door opened almost immediately to the sight of a frazzled woman. Her hair was in a messy bun, but strands stuck out here and there - as though she pulled them out of the hair-tie from frustration. Bags sat under her eyes, and her shoulders slumped forward with exhaustion and an overall loss of tolerance. As far as Dean could tell, this woman was completely and utterly _done_ with whatever was inside of her home.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, this visit is more along the lines of _us_ helping _you._ You called?" she scowls in confusion as Dean adds, "I'm Dean, this is my younger brother, Sam. We’re John Winchester’s sons."

The amount of relief that appears on her face nearly makes Dean weep with sympathy, " _Thank God_ you two are here… They were beginning to drive me _crazy._ "

"What's happened to make you say that?" Sam asks from off to the side, and when Dean glances at him, his brows are furrowed and his head is tilted.

The trio jumps as a sudden yell comes from inside. It’s a young voice, its shrillness ringing through the air and causing Dean’s skin to prickle with the promise of goosebumps.

He knows this voice... It belongs to the worst monster of all.

"Sarah! Gabriel's trying to steal my candy again!"

_Children._

God help us all.

The brothers looked at each other, their eyebrows furrowing in shared confusion. There was an exasperated sigh from the door frame, its tone saying “I told you two so”.

Sarah turned to go into the kitchen just as what sounded like a fight broke out from inside of the other room. Dean and Sam quickly followed, curious to see what they were going to have to take care of. When they passed got to the doorway of the kitchen itself, they both froze at the sight before them.

There “sat” two little boys, barely over the age of four or five, who were tangled up and rolling around on the floor. One of them - with shaggy, amber hair similar to Sam's - was trying to get a small piece of chocolate out of the other boy’s hand. The boy who was holding the small piece of chocolate was struggling and trying to pop it in his mouth, frowning as the amber-haired one roughly grabbed handfuls of his raven hair.

Dean almost chuckled at the sight, but decided to hold it in as Sarah looked at them with eyes of a woman on the brink. This was obviously getting to be the last straw for her.

"Who are you?" the amber-haired one asked as he looked up with brown eyes, and he began watching the Winchesters closely as they stood there.

The raven-haired boy underneath him stopped, and he began looking upwards from the floor to stare straight at Dean - making the man notice the saturated shade blue that formed his irises. Dean swallowed at the weight that the child’s gaze had, and he nearly averted his eyes before the boy spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Sam, who was apparently way more prepared to speak since Dean’s throat had gone dry, cleared his own awkwardly, "I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean. Sarah called us over to help her out."

The boys got off of each other, leaving Dean and Sam to see the reason as to why Sarah believed that they were some supernatural creature.

Wings were tucked up against their backs, and with the way that they seemed to posture themselves as they stood and stared at the Winchesters, they were obviously accustomed to them.

Dean, however, wasn’t. He nearly bit his tongue off when he first noticed them, and going by how Sam stiffened and his mouth remained shut instead of open with questions, Dean’s guessing that Sam was just as caught off guard as he was.

Normally they don’t react like this - but at the same time, they usually know what they’re dealing with, too. Now is obviously not either of those cases.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's arms and dragged him out into the other room. He kept his voice low enough to where no one other than Sam could hear him, but even then, he felt nervous. Either way, it didn’t matter really, because it didn’t change the fact that Dean was stumped and lost all at the same time.

"What in the hell _are_ those things?"

Sam bit his lip, and he looked uncharacteristically dumbfounded as he spoke, "Your guess is as good as mine, Dean… I don't even know why they have wings-"

"It's because we're angels."

The brothers jumped at sudden interruption beside them, and when they looked down, the small boys were staring up at them again with innocent eyes.

They just held eye contact for a moment, as Sam and Dean were unsure how to respond exactly to the amber-haired child's comment. Apparently a reply wasn’t needed either way, because the amber-haired boy took initiative and began to introduce himself and his companion.

"I'm Gabriel, and this is Castiel, though I just call him Cassie. He's my little brother."

Sam, who was always one for defusing the tension in situations, is the first to bounce back from their surprise as he smiles slightly, "Alright, Gabe. You’re, uh- you're angels, then?"

Castiel nods eagerly, answering Sam this time instead as he hums his agreement, "Mhm! We know because we have wings! It's amazing, Sam! We're just learning how to glide right now, though. Just the other day, when we were practicing, Gabriel got stuck inside a tree in the backyard-"

" _I did not!"_ Gabe hissed.

“Did to!”

“Nu-uh!” Gabe whined, pouting as Castiel stuck his tongue out at him.

Child fights are the weirdest thing. Who knew that egos were so sensitive when you were only a kid?

Dean looked pleadingly towards Sam who just shrugged.

Wow, Sam. _That_ was helpful.

With a sigh, Dean drops down to his knees to try and defuse the situation, "Hey, you guys wanna go to a park or somethin'?"

The boys brightened, and smiles appeared on their faces as they nodded quickly. The Winchesters watched as the two ran off and said goodbye to Sarah, and they hugged her legs as she smiled softly at them.

Dean was unsure if they understood if they knew they were never going to see her again.

They all piled into the Impala, and Dean gave Sam the responsibility of watching them while he drove. It seemed to be a hard job, if the stressed looks from his brother were anything to go by.

Gabe and Castiel were arguing in the backseat about who was going to get to swing first, or something else just as childish or seemingly insignificant. The hunters looked at each other with strained grimaces as the kids in the back screamed at each other about nonsense that was extremely insulting only to kids - like “having cooties” or who was a “butthead”.

No wonder Sarah looked like she was about to go completely insane.

After Cas wails when Gabe hits his arm, Dean finally snaps.

" _Hey!_ Stop fighting back there, or I'm gonna pull over and stop this car with no intention of ever getting to the park!"

Gabe and Castiel stilled immediately.

_Thank God for small miracles…_

" _Heard that!"_ Gabe pouted.

Dean sent him a threatening look from the rear-view mirror and Gabe shut his mouth and finally stayed still.

Sam chuckled as the Impala pulled up to the park, because, from what Dean can see in the rear-view mirror, Castiel and Gabriel were almost flailing to death in the back seat. Dean shook his head and smiled, feeling some of the irritation ebb away.

It had been a long time since he and Sammy only had the worries of childhood on their minds, and to see these two still in that phase brought back good memories between himself and his little brother. The only differences really were the raven wings on Castiel's back and the amber and white speckled ones on Gabe's. Well that, and the fact that Dean and Sammy are human too, at least.

"Hey, can you guys sheathe your wings or somethin'? Just in case you guys don't hurt them or anything?" Sam asked, sending a glance towards Dean when he voiced his little white lie.

They know this from how people used to deal with them: you gotta find a loophole to get children to do what you want.

Castiel’s face was scrunched and his eyes were squinted after they got out of the car, "We can sheathe them a little... Sarah tried working with us on that. It's kind of hard to do, but we're getting better at it."

“Well, try as hard as you can to keep ‘em in, alright?” in a lower and quieter voice, Dean looked over to his brother and whispered, “No one else is here, at least. So it should be fine.”

The small angels - or whatever they were - ran in front of them and jumped onto the playground. Like Dean had said, not many other people or kids were around, so watching them from afar wouldn't be so bad.

The Winchesters when and sat down on a bench as they watched the two boys sprint around the playground, their smiles and happy giggles filling in some of the silence.

Dean's hands were in his pockets, and one was fiddling with several coins to try and pass some time, "What do you think they are exactly?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting the wings, that's for sure."

"You and me both, Sammy."

Sam watched as Gabe swung on the monkey-bars, "Do you really think they actually might be angels?"

The eldest brother sighed, "I have no idea… I'm just kind of... _lost._ I wasn't planning on taking on two kids from this at all. That Sarah lady owes us _big time._ I don't even know what we're gonna do with them. I mean, it’s not like they can tag along on late night hunts and stuff."

"Think we should head to Bobby's then? It might work out considering no one visits and they won't have to worry about their wings. Plus, Bobby can keep an eye on them both while we go do some small hunts, worse comes to worse. He might even be able to tell us what they are for sure."

"That might be best. Seems like we're going on a road-trip."

The hunters watched as Castiel and Gabriel goofed around on the playground. They even chuckled as Castiel pushed Gabe down the slide when he wasn't expecting it.

For Dean, this whole situation was something he wasn't expecting himself at all. He thought the boys were going to be skin-walkers or some weird type of creature they had yet to discover, but so far, the two never gave any indication that they could be anything like that. If anything, the two boys seemed pretty well-rounded and genuine - especially so whenever they told Dean and Sam that they were angels.

Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Dean is quite lost on them.

Dean watches as Castiel goes down the slide, only to have the boy smile at him when he reached the bottom.

Sam sat silently beside his older brother, eyeing those creamy tan-topped and speckled white wings as they opened when Gabriel swung. The youngest Winchester was chuckling at Gabriel's expression of pure joy as the wind caught and ruffled his feathers. The young boy met his gaze and laughed.

 

 

The two fell asleep in the back of the car as Dean drove towards Bobby's. The Impala purred as Sam read beside Dean, because for some reason, he was trying to figure out what Gabriel and Castiel were when it was almost two in the morning. Everything was quiet as the highway flew underneath the tires, and the only thing lighting up the cab of the Impala was some of the light from Sam’s phone.

Either way it didn’t matter; the Winchesters just hoped they'd get answers.

"We're going to stop in the next mile or so for the night, okay?" Dean told them when a pothole woke them up, and the pair in the backseat began waking up and shuffling on the leather.

"My neck hurts…" Castiel whined.

Gabriel flexed his right wing with a scowl, "Yeah well, I slept on my feathers funny."

Sam and Dean chuckled tiredly.

The motel room wasn't much - just a pullout bed for the boys and the usual two mattresses for the hunters. There was nothing too different from when they usually rented a room, only this time being that Castiel and Gabriel were with them now. The two, however, fell asleep cuddling into each other without much fuss within minutes of them settling down for the night.

There are some small graces, Dean supposes.

The eldest sighs, and he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes, "You know, this was supposed to be like any other job… Why do we keep gettin' things like this sprung on us?"

Dean could hear his brother shrug from his own bed, "Beats me. Let's just get some decent sleep while we can. I'm sure that they'll wake up and start fighting again in no time."

Sam was right, of course.

That meant that Dean expected to wake up to two people yelling beside him - however, he _wasn't_ expecting to see Castiel and Gabriel taller than they were they night before.

Dean nearly fell out of his bed with a yelp as he noticed the height change. Going from the soundless stare Sam was giving, he noticed too.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, his wings flexing as if to cover himself, "Is there something on me?"

Gabriel just shook his head, "No, they're reacting like Sarah did the night after she first found us. I don't think us growing like this is normal."

The Winchesters shot each other worried glances. They both hadn't thought that the small boys before them could change so drastically in the night.

Bobby was going to have a _field day_ with this.

Dean sighed, and he began rubbing his temple to fend off the oncoming headache. Sam just sighed beside him and went to take a shower.

"So, you tend to grow several inches in a night, have fluffy wings, and you're telling me you're angels?" Dean asked, his disbelief edging his voice.

Castiel nodded, "Yes. Gabriel and I can hear the voices of Heaven right now."

"Every second?"

"Every single one."

Dean blinked, "So, why is it you two kid angels are here on Earth?"

Gabriel and Castiel looked towards the floor, and Gabe answers for the both of them, "If we knew before, that knowledge was taken away from us. We had our memories erased or something. The only reason we know we’re angels is because Cassie and I get flashbacks sometimes."

"What would make Heaven or God so pissed he'd wipe your slates and turn you into kids?"

"We don't know… When Sarah found us we were literally babies. She's had us for two weeks."

Dean swallowed, and he mostly talked to himself as he mumbled, "Isn't that just _grand?_ …"

"It's not our faults," Castiel pipes up, "but then again, we don't really know if it was… Either way, Gabriel and I aren't bad. The worst that happened with Sarah was when I accidentally broke one of her cups because it was too hot on my hand, and when Gabriel snapped one of her chairs because his feathers got stuck in honey once."

You know it must be a weird situation when Dean just sat silently on the bed.

 

 

 

The road-trip was beginning to become too much for Castiel and Gabriel.

They were whining in the back seat that their wings were cramping and they needed to stretch them - or it was something else that was just as grating to Dean’s already frayed nerves. By the end, when they had gotten to Bobby’s place, Dean was fuming and Sam had probably run his hand through his hair from stress hundreds of times. Bobby gave them a confused look as they practically sprinted from the car.

Gabriel and Castiel remained in the Impala, and they sat silently in the back seat.

"Why in the hell are there two _kids_ in the Impala?"

Dean sighs, "We got a call from this woman John used to know named Sarah. She said she had two things that looked like kids, and she had no idea what the fuck they were. Before you ask, she did all the tests and stuff. Nothing happened. We don’t even know what they are, exactly, Bobby. I mean, look at them! They even have wings!"

"Wings? ...” Bobby pauses for a moment, and he grimaces in confusion, “Boys, I’ve gotta tell you, I’ve never heard of somethin’ quite like this."

Sam nods in agreement, "We're just as confused as you are, but it gets worse. They grew several inches overnight. It's like they're sped up or somethin'."

"They say they're angels," Dean adds, and he chances glancing back at the Impala, "Apparently they got their hard drives wiped and they get flashbacks or whatever. We came to you because we don't have a damn _clue_ as to what they are or what to do."

Bobby just nods to himself, and after a few moments of thinking, he tells the Winchester brothers to get Castiel and Gabriel out of the car. The two boys complied eagerly, happy to be outside the cramped metal casing of the Impala as they began to stretch their wings.

Castiel's had grown shinier and now had specks of silver and white if the light shone at a certain angle. Gabriel's had gotten more muscle and were beginning to reach his head. Other than that, though, the only differences in the two supposed angels were their heights.

Bobby watched them closely when they stopped in front of him, "What are y'alls names?"

"I'm Castiel, and this is my brother, Gabriel. We're sure that Dean and Sam have explained everything accordingly."

"For six-year-olds, you're kind of articulate."

Castiel smiles softly, "Thank you... I believe it’s because every day we remember things more and more. It’s bound to happen."

Bobby led them all inside, and he ends up going into his study where copious amounts of papers and books litter the floor and tables.

Empty beer bottles were quickly put aside as Castiel and Gabe walked in last. They became distracted by all the texts on demons and hunter lore as the Winchester brothers get straight to business, as always. Castiel and Gabe explored around quietly as Bobby and the two Winchesters read on, only occasionally causing some disturbance whenever Castiel asked Dean about the tome he’d picked up and when Gabe decided to ask Sam about his hair length. They got bored, however, early on into things, and they ended up going outside to play.

It took several hours of research and debating for them to call it quits, and they still came up with nothing. By the end, the trio had at least three beers each and had gone through stacks and stacks of Bobby's old books and other pieces of informative writing.

"Dean?" Castiel came inside the study by himself, covered in dirt and car oil while his black hair was ruffled, "What is with all of the broken and dead cars here?"

"It's a scrap yard."

"What does a scrap yard's purpose exactly serve, Dean?"

Dean chuckled, because Castiel's innocence and curiosity was a little humorous towards the hunter, "It helps you find car parts to replace bad or damaged ones. Bobby helped me rebuild the Impala outside I don't know how many times."

Bobby smiled from where he sat at his desk, "Knowin' how you two drive, the count won't stop for that poor car."

" _Hey!_ It's not our fault people shoot at us all the damn time and that demons like to rough her up! My baby's got all her battle scars from hunting trips and from all the things we've tracked down and finished for good! Not a single one are from me, _thank you very much!"_

"What about your initials carved into it, along with Sam's?" Castiel asks, "Gabriel and I saw them while we were outside after we were done exploring Bobby's scrap yard."

Dean blinks in surprise, "Those are from when Sammy and I were kids. That was a long time ago… My dad was sleeping after a hunting trip and we were bored."

Castiel nodded, apparently taking mental notes, "What are hunting trips?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, but the eldest Winchester answers, "There's a better time for that- like when you and Gabriel are ten inches taller."

"Oh, okay. I'll be outside with Gabriel."

"Don't wreck anything!" Bobby called out, "They're almost like you two idjits."

Dean chuckled, then sighed, "Thanks, Bobby. Anyways, Sam and I might take some cases on, but we promise they'll just be salt and burns that are nearby."

"That’s okay, as long as you aren't _completely_ dumping those kids on me. Just because they seem like they're good n' all doesn't mean it's okay to leave them all alone with me for days on end. They look like handfuls, and I ain't dealin' with two more repeats of you numbskulls."

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Bobby,” Dean said with a smirk.

Dean and Sam were still chuckling at Bobby's words when they went outside to get into the Impala. They were still walking down the length of the gravel driveway when they spotted the two boys playing.

Castiel and Gabriel were running around, chasing each other in between the rusting cars. They saw the hunters and ran up to them, and there wide smiles on their faces.

"Where are you guys going?" Gabe asked.

Sam smiled as the kid bounced up and hugged his leg, "We're going to do some work for a bit. We may be back in a few days, and Bobby will be watching you until then. Listen to everything he says, and follow it to the letter."

"I don't understand…" Castiel looked towards the dirt unhappily, "Why do you have to go?"

"We have stuff we have to do. Trust us, it’s stuff you guys don’t wanna deal with,” Castiel was still pouting, and it made Dean’s heart stammer a little, “It's okay, Cas, we'll be back soon."

The small angel seemed to brighten at the nickname, "Alright. See you guys in a bit, then!"

The two watched as the black Impala reversed back out onto the road, only to drive away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry this transfer is taking so long. If you're impatient, here's a link the the original story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9655982/1/Growing-Pains~~   
>  ~~It's on ch. 1 so just go ahead and go to 2.~~   
>  ~~***IF YOU'RE READING THIS WHEN IT'S COMPLETED JUST KEEP GOING.***~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has been updated as of: **2/27/2015**  
>  _If there are any errors, please message me, and I will correct them accordingly._

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _You boys better get here quick, they're drivin' me **insane-** Gabriel, you put that blow torch down or I'll come over there and grab you by the ears!"_

Dean chuckled as Bobby continued snapping on Gabe over the phone, " _God bless, I swear I got sixty more stress wrinkles and gray hairs 'cause of these boys… Castiel! You get down from that pile of cars! You're going to clip your wings or somethin'!"_

"We're already on our way back, Bobby. It just took a little longer than expected because the spirit was attached to some fountain pen after we burned the bones. It took forever to find."

" _Well I'll find that spirit and give a piece of my mind for making you two ijits take longer than necessary! Oi! You lay a finger on that hammer and you'll be praying for your ass to stop achin' for weeks!"_

Sam laughs as the phone call ends, "Seems like Bobby's at his limit."

Dean smiles, "Can you really blame him?"

"Not really... You know, I’m kind of wonderin’ how tall they are now," Sam murmurs offhandedly.

"No doubt they have to at least seem eight or nine now. We've been gone for five days, at least."

They remained silent after that, and the Impala was still heading towards Bobby's scrap yard. When they arrived, however, they could hear Bobby yelling at the two angels - the brothers decided that they were telling the truth - about how they should not ever disobey him again.

Castiel was pouting when they walked in, while Gabriel was defiantly standing in the corner. It seems like he and Bobby were having a bit of a power play, and Cas was just a bystander who already got a earful. It made Dean sigh a little at how disobedient and troublesome they had been while he and Sam were gone.

Yet as soon as the boys laid eyes on the Winchesters, they ran up and hugged them.

They were even taller since they left.

Gabriel's wings were now over his head, and Castiel's were beginning to reach his, as they were longer and leaner than his brothers. Dean smiled and laughed at the sigh of relief from Bobby.

"I was thinking I was about to have a stroke. Now, I'm going out for a _much_ deserved beer. Don't call me in six hours unless it's an _absolute emergency,_ and I _mean_ it."

Bobby just walked out of the house without another word.

With some disbelief, Sam turns back to look at the quiet angels, "What did you two _do_ to the poor man?"

Castiel averted his gaze as he went over and grabbed Dean's jeans between his fingers, "We were just playing is all… Gabe and I were trying to fly now that our wings are stronger and can probably handle our body weight."

Gabe nodded, holding Sam's hand and explaining the situation further with an ‘innocent’ face, "Bobby got angry with us for that, which was stupid. It’s not like we crashed into anything. It was only ever close calls!"

Dean looked towards his little brother exasperatedly.

Cas and Gabe were completely covered in dirt, and they had flakes of something all over their wings and black smudges of car grease on their faces. With a quick glance to each other, the brothers took one angel to clean them up.

Dean sighed as he made his way down the hallway. He was holding onto Castiel's hand as he led him to the bathroom, and he could tell by the way that Cas hung his head that he was somewhat ashamed.

"Cas, what’s wrong?"

“I- Dean, I don’t- I don’t know how to bathe myself...”

Dean smiles weakly, “That’s fine, Cas. I’ll help you out.”

Dean stopped outside of the small bathroom upstairs. The silence from Cas as he looked towards the floor made Dean feel pity for the angel as he grabbed a few towels and some soap. Dean quickly explained the basics of bathing, telling the small angel what to do and leaving him to it.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Dean's name was shouted from the bathroom.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I can't-" the angel was out of the tub with a towel around his frame, and he was trying to flex around but couldn’t, "I can’t reach my wings, Dean."

Dean raises a brow, "What do you expect me to do?"

Castiel looked towards the floor again, "Can you clean them for me?"

"With what?"

"A toothbrush will be adequate."

Dean just sighed, and he walked Castiel out of the bathroom to set him on the edge of what was to be his bed. He took the extra toothbrush he’d snagged from the sink basin in his hand and brushed along the grain of Castiel’s feathers. Castiel relaxed, and even fell asleep as Dean got all of the bits of dirt and car grease off of his wings. By the end, Dean had to shake Cas till he was awake to tell him he was done.

The small angel blinked his eyes with a heaviness from sleep, and he just put on a t-shirt and boxers before going under the covers of the bed and passing out. Dean found himself snorting at the sight, and he picked up the dirty toothbrush and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel mumbled, surprising the Hunter who thought he had already lost consciousness.

"You're welcome, Cas," and Dean shut the door.

 

 

-X-

Sam was sitting beside Gabriel in the tub, and the small angel was still hissing under his breath.

Somehow he had managed to get soap in his eyes, and he had flailed around in the shower till Sam came in to help. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks from his irritated eyes as Sam washed off the offending soap. Sam was still chuckling about it when Dean knocked and then opened the door.

"What happened with him?"

"He got soap in his eyes," Sam laughs, " _Twice._ "

Gabriel pouted, and it looked almost comical as his bloodshot eyes still tried blinking away watery suds on their lashes, " _I did not!"_

Dean just laughed at him, "It's fine, Gabe. It just means that you angels are perfect after all."

Sam smiled as Dean left and went outside of the room.

Inside the tub, Gabriel was trying to glare, but he found that his eyes wouldn't cooperate as they blinked awkwardly when narrowed.

Sam was still chuckling at the child-angel as he kept washing out his poor eyes.

"I can take away your voice with the snap of my fingers…" Gabriel muttered.

"And I'll leave you to fend for yourself against your own destructive, bathing ways."

It made Gabe turn abruptly, "Sorry…"

"Thought so."

Gabriel climbed into bed, only to fall asleep almost instantly. Sam smiled, and he closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room to join his older brother.

Dean was already opening his first beer when he handed one over to Sam. They both sighed in relief at the taste rolling down the back of their tongues.

"This going to be a rough ride."

"You bet your damn ass it is."

Sam smirks knowingly, "So far we’ve got to plan out flight lessons, and apparently bathing lessons and- _oh God,_ we have to have the _puberty talk_ with them."

Dean cringed, "Dude, _no._ "

"I don't even know what puberty for angels is like-"

"I don't want to!" Dean gave Sam a look like he was crazy, "Dude, stop! You're making this _so awkward…_ "

Sam takes a swig a swig of his beer, "Wait till it happens."

" _I will shoot you._ "

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Going strong. (:~~   
>  ~~GAH THIS IS TAKING FOREVER.~~
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
>  **This chapter has been officially updated as of 3/30/2015. If there are any errors remaining, please message me with their location, and I will fix them accordingly.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabriel and Castiel were around thirteen or fourteen now.

Gabriel had gotten a little taller, as did his amber hair as it grew alongside him. His wings were now strong enough to have him fly around for a few good hours before they got tired, and he was getting better at hiding them away longer. However, all of his progress was stunted, at least with acknowledgment, by his brash tongue.

Alongside earning his ability to fly, Gabriel’s snarky, smartass comebacks were driving Dean and Bobby up the wall enough to where they tried disciplining him from the ceiling. Sam, however, found it funny - but that's mainly because Gabe never gave him any lip to begin with.

Lucky bastard.

But then again, Dean was pretty lucky with his own angel, too.

Castiel was quite the opposite of his brother. Sure, he had gotten taller as well, but he just seemed to grow even more innocent than before with the added height. He wasn't as energetic as he was as a child, either, and he was quieter and calmer. His wings had now gone well over his head now, and they were shiny and even sparkled as if they had glitter or stars embedded within them. They could fly him for several more hours than Gabe's could.

The only major difference in his behavior was he clung more onto Dean than anybody else. Other than that, Castiel often read alongside Bobby and helped out with research for hunts, mostly finding locations while making fake ID's, or even just keeping himself quiet to accompany Bobby.

Besides all of that, everything was pretty ... normal. Well, until Gabe and Cas got curious.

"Can we go on the next hunt with you guys?" Gabe begged, his question more directed towards Sam than at Dean.

"I dunno, Dean?" Sam looked over to his older brother who was getting his shirt held onto by Castiel as he read some tome, "Do you think they're ready?"

Dean thought about it, looking down at Cas as he did so, "You think you can be up for a salt and burn, Cas?"

Castiel looked up from the huge page of printed text and nodded, "I think I can. We are angels, after all. We were meant to handle more than just a ghost."

"As long as y’all are safe, it should be fine. Oh, and Gabriel, you better keep a lid on the mouth of yours…" Bobby pointed at the angel in question, "I don't need any spirits causin' us any grief because you piss 'em off in Latin."

Gabe smirks, "I'll try to resist my urges as best as I can, Bobby, but there’s no promises."

**-X-**

The salt and burn hadn't gone too bad ... at first.

Dean and Sam taught Castiel and Gabriel how to wield a knife, to burn the bodies, and some incantations - which Castiel already knew, of course - just in case. It had gone normally, till the whole damn graveyard came to life.

They supposed it had been an unmarked Indian burial ground before a graveyard, and the bodies were removed to have the city's dead take their place. In the end, Dean didn't blame the ghosts, saying he'd be pretty pissed too about being removed out of the ground like excess dirt.

Castiel was still fidgeting in the back seat as he winced, since his wing was attacked, while Gabriel just sat silently as he stared at the back of Sam's seat in silence.

It was quite unusual for the both of them.

Sam looked over to Dean with a worried expression, but his older brother just gave him a curt nod before looking back towards the asphalt in front of him.

The angels were quiet the whole way back.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked, a little ounce of concern lining his voice as the group came inside.

"Well, turns out it was a burial ground before, and a whole lot of vengeful spirits were there to greet us," Dean sighed, feeling Castiel behind him holding onto his jacket.

Bobby softened his gaze a little, "Oh... Sam, Dean, can I talk to you, privately?"

Gabriel glared at him for sending Sam away, but remained silent. Both of the angels turned towards each other and huddled on the couch. It was obvious they were trying to comfort themselves.

When Bobby got the Winchesters into the other room, he took a deep breath.

"How are they handlin' it?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Gabe was quiet the whole way back, so I don't know… They've both been acting, well … _different._ "

"Cas got his wing zeroed in on a little, but other than that, there wasn't much damage. Well, other than the emotional toll, apparently."

Bobby nodded, rubbing his chin and pausing for a second, "Maybe they shouldn't go on hunts anymore, at least for a while…"

For once, both of the Winchesters agreed that they should make Gabe and Castiel wait a while before they were in the field again - if they wanted to after _that_ mess.

Bobby nodded then, dismissing the boys to go tend to the disturbed angels.

Dean took Castiel up to his room and tried not to scold him when he practically clambered up onto Dean. He wasn't this clingy since he and Sam first got him and Gabriel from Sarah. Dean decided to let it pass, knowing that the angel already had a rough evening and didn’t need anything else added onto that.

In the end, the raven-haired boy was eyeing Dean from his bed, his blue eyes wide underneath his dark, curling lashes.

"What's botherin' you two? You've been all quiet after the graveyard and stuff."

"It's just-" Castiel's voice broke and changed pitch - it was something happening more often now as Cas aged, and that made Dean shudder, because he knew what followed after, "Gabriel and I were not expecting for those spirits to be so … _angry._ We thought death was a peaceful process."

Dean sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sorry to break it to you, Cas, but death is never an easy business. Sure, it's a cold and sad thing, but it's a natural part of life. It's gotta happen. Still, sometimes, people don't want to go, or it happens violent;y and out of nowhere. Things like what happened tonight can unsettle them afterwards. Hell, Sam and I have almost died several times ourselves, and each time is just as terrifying as the first and even leaves _us_ a little pissed."

Castiel grabs onto Dean's shirt, "Dean, please don't die on me… I don't want you to die. Promise?"

"I'll try my best, but-" Dean looks away from the pleading blue orbs, knowing he couldn't be looking at that them as he told Cas the truth, "You know I can't live forever, right?"

"I'm an angel, Dean. I can surely visit your soul in Heaven when I am fully grown. Which means, hopefully, that by the point your true time comes, I'll be able to travel there easily."

Dean smiles warmly, "So you're saying you're going to visit me in Heaven after I'm gone down here?"

Castiel nods, rubbing the plaid shirt Dean was wearing between his fingers, "Yes, I am."

"Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean."

This time, Dean didn't shudder at Cas’ small voice crack.

**-X-**

Sam was downstairs with Gabriel who was currently fuming at anything he could find something wrong with - and that meant _everything._

Sure, by now Dean would tell him to shut the fuck up and Bobby would be painting a sigil on the wall to send him away, but Sam was renowned for his patience and tolerance.

It's only when a lamp flew his way that it gave a little.

" _Hey!"_ Sam spat, "Gabriel! What the hell?!"

The small angel stops immediately, eyeing the plastic - which Bobby was grateful was invented and angel-tantrum proof - lamp as it lay on the floor beside Sam, the scuff mark on the wall it had created only inches from Sam’s head, "Sam, I-"

"That's _enough,_ Gabriel!" Sam scrunched his fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I understand if tonight was a little too much or stressful, especially the terrifying part, but you _have_ to _stop_ letting your anger and temper get the better of you. The other day Bobby told me you sent a spoon flying his way when he told you to stop being so snarky towards him."

"It was only a damn spoon…" the angel mumbled, kicking at the floor.

Sam shook his head, already given up on Gabe's new found love for cursing, "Thank your Father it was, because it could have been a knife or something else. How angry would you have been in the end if you had accidentally stabbed Bobby, or even _killed him_ , because you were throwing a fit?"

Gabriel bites his lower lip right as it begins to quiver, "Not very, Sammy... I'm so sorry … it's just I don't like hearing all these angels in my head sometimes. I wanna be like you, just human…"

"Gabe…" Sam noticed the lowering of his wings, something of which the growing angel did whenever he was depressed, "I like you the way you are, and you should too. Being human isn't all perfect qualities and happy moments. In fact, I think the only differences between us are the connections to Heaven and wings. Plus, the whole aging thing, too…"

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Gabriel smiled, a rare feat barely accomplished since they received him from Sarah's, "Thanks, Sammy. That helped. I think I'm going to try and be calmer now."

Sam chuckles, "You're welcome, Gabriel. Just remember, it's okay if you slip and fall, because I'll be there to catch you."

The angel grinned, jumping into his bed and falling asleep.

This was definitely going to be an interesting few weeks.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Smut is incoming. Chapter 6/7.~~   
>  ~~5 is dedicated to getting there I believe.~~   
>  ~~ALMOST DONE TRANSFERRING~~~
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> **This chapter has been officially updated as of: 3/31/2015. If there are any errors remaining, please message me with its location, and I will fix it accordingly.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Cas!"

The angel was at least eighteen now. His face became more angular, having lost most of his baby fat, and replaced with definition and jawlines. His body was lean, and his black hair swooped unevenly all around his head in a bed-patterned way, no matter how much he tried to fix it. There was a bit of black stubble on his face and neck now, but Dean told him that was normal around this age. His wings were well above his head as of late, and he could barely even open them up and stretch them in his room without bumping into anything. They were problematic, mostly. However, the best thing about them was that Castiel could fly for almost a whole day, and had even perfected hiding his wings since they were so tedious to leave unsheathed.

Castiel wrapped his tan trench coat, a small present from Dean, around himself like a blanket as he padded awkwardly into the kitchen.

The hunter he had grown strongly fond of in the past week was flipping an egg in a pan, smiling widely when he saw Castiel enter the room, "Would you like anything?"

"I'd like an omelet, please."

"That's not what you usually eat," Dean said, raising a brow as he worked the egg in the pan.

Castiel swallowed, "I guess I am acquiring the taste for them."

Dean chuckled, making Castiel's wings ruffle awkwardly on the inside of his back, "Alright, whatever you want, dude."

Gabriel came in, ducking his speckled wings under the doorway. He took a while to hide his wings in the morning, and it showed when Sam begrudgingly cleaned up the angel’s clumsy path throughout the house. He hadn't gotten much taller, and Castiel loomed over him by an inch. Naturally, Gabriel hated it, considering he labeled himself as the older one of the duo. However, one thing he did beat Castiel in was hair length. The strands were around Sam's length now, and a slight bit of lightly colored peach fuzz peppered his face.

"Is Sam back yet?" Gabe yawned and took a piece of toast, only to pop it into his mouth.

"No," Dean grimaced at the lack of toast and manners from Gabriel, "He should be in an hour or so, though."

Gabe yawned again and shrugged, "Wake me up when he comes back. I'll be in my room until then."

Dean chuckled again, making Castiel snap back to attention with the sound, "I swear, he's in love with my brother or somethin'."

"What makes you say that?"

" _Dude,_ " Dean's eyes made Castiel bite his tongue, and he winced as a few feathers slide out of their sheath uncomfortably, "Gabe practically _revolves_ around him. He sleeps when he sleeps, eats when he eats. His wings even raise like he's got a nine inch dick or something."

Castiel swallows his orange juice wrong at the word ‘dick’, and he barely recovers in enough time to not spew the juice everywhere, "I'm sure it's just nothing."

Dean shakes his head, "I don't think so. It's like, whenever Sam laughs or smiles, I noticed that Gabe's wings tend to, I dunno-" he uses his hand for an example, fingers spreading and fanning out like the angel's feathers, "do this."

"Maybe he's just stretching them or something else."

"Do you do that, Cas? The whole, I dunno, _wing thing?”_

Castiel bites his lower lip, which was actually a new habit he was forming around Dean, "I, uh, I don't think I do. I guess it's more of a subconscious action. Besides, I have my wings sheathed most of the time. There’s no need for such a thing."

He tries to leave out the fact that maybe he feels his wings twitch and become independent around Dean - that they spread out and try to shine in the sunlight to impress him at every turn. Castiel knows that they don't do it with anyone else - that probably never will - and it must mean more than what he lets himself think about. Either way, the hunter before him probably has no clue that Castiel’s wings do the same thing Gabe's do around Sam.

The conversation continues normally.

Dean slides an omelet onto a plate, then passes it to Cas, “Thank you, Dean.”

The hunter nods as he begins leaning on the counter, "Why do you hide your wings most of the time?"

"Mostly because they're too big and bump into things. It's pesky, and sometimes they get hit just right and it hurts even worse. I believe it to be kind of like what you did with your elbow the other day."

Dean winces in what seems like sympathy, "What's the other reason?"

"Well…" Castiel takes a bite of out his food and decides to answer honestly, "It's because they sometimes get a mind of their own when they're out."

Dean chuckled, "Do they try and make you fly off like Mary Poppins?"

"No," Castiel tilts his head, "I am unsure as to who Mary Poppins is. Do I know her, Dean?"

An all out laughing fit escapes the hunter, causing his arm to wrap around his stomach as his eyes close as he giggles. The sounds nearly cause Castiel's wings to fly out of their sheathe.

"Dude, this is _priceless!"_

"Are you okay, Dean? You look like you're in pain…"

This only furthered on the laughter, making tears stream down over Dean's cheeks, "God Cas, you're too pure for your own good sometimes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a start," Dean huffs a windy last laugh as he places his hands on his knees.

Castiel smiles softly, “Well, I’m glad every good story starts with a decent beginning.”

“Amen, Cas,” Dean smiles as he goes back to cooking, and he shakes his head as he adds some more eggs to the pan, “Amen.”

 

 

**-X-**

It was a weird morning.

While Dean and Cas discussed Mary Poppins in the kitchen as they cleaned up the aftermath of breakfast, Gabriel didn't appear outside of his room until Sam came back. Dean and Cas only knew it had happened because of the other angel bolting out the door before the rumble of the Impala even reached the house.

Sam, who was tired and wanted nothing more than a decent nap, pulled up to find an excited angel in front of the Impala’s hood. In fact, Gabriel was _so_ happy, he took Sam into the air with him as soon as the human got out of the car, scaring the shit - almost literally - out of the hunter.

Dean couldn't stop laughing at them, and Castiel just rubbed his arm awkwardly while watching Sam panic as Gabe apologized profusely, all the while stealing glances at Dean as he giggled uncontrollably.

Castiel also remained silent as Dean wrapped an arm around his back and held him by the shoulder for support as he continued laughing. It was a struggle, though, considering that Castiel’s wings nearly fell out right then and there from the touch.

Instead, Castiel only smiled lightly and watched as Gabriel tried to calm Sam down. The hunter looked like he was about to pass out or something from the abrupt flight session. If he wasn’t, it didn't matter, because Gabe noticed and flew him to his room, making matters only worse for Sam.

Dean couldn't stop laughing for an hour straight.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay? You've been saying that your stomach hurts."

Dean was still laughing into a pillow, his face lifting up to show that it was red as tears streamed down his it, "It's just- _oh my god-_ that was _great!"_

"While I do understand that the whole situation was humorous, I don't understand what my Father has to do with this."

Dean just lost it more.

Castiel really had to get his wings under control next to Dean. He _really_ did.

 

 

 

-X-

Sam was inside of his bathroom, now, trying to ignore the annoying cackling from his brother downstairs along with Gabriel's eyes lingering on him from where he sat on the bed.

The hunter ran a hand through his hair and threw cold water on his face. The angel was unusually quiet and nervous, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the back of Sam's head as if it would disappear on him if he looked away.

"Gabe… What did we decide when I talked to you about the flying and staring thing?"

"That I shouldn't do it, and that it all makes you uncomfortable ... but I don't _understand,_ Sammy! Flying isn't too bad, and I don't look at you-"

Sam's sigh made Gabriel stop, making the angel downcast and bereft of any motivation to argue with Sam as the human spoke, "Gabe, the whole flying thing isn't bad, it's just- I wasn't made to fly, and it shows. I want to be able to walk when I want and to where I want. If I need you to give me a lift, then I'll ask or something. There's no need for you to just snatch me up as soon as I get out of the car."

Gabriel pouted, "I thought you _liked_ flying."

"I won't like it when I'm thrown up in the air out of nowhere. I am human, remember, not some dollar bill. You can’t make me rain like that."

Gabe snorts, crossing his arms as he does so, "Maybe that's the problem, then, Benjamin…"

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

The angel glared at the floorboards, "It's just, you and Dean ... Why are you, human, Sammy? Why can't you be an angel too?"

"What's wrong with me now?"

"It would just make things easier, you know… I don't expect you to understand, it's an angel-related matter."

The hunter scoffs, "Alright then, I'll leave you to your heavenly devices. Next time, don't jump on me as soon as I'm out of the car. Give me a warning."

There was only silence from the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Next 2 chapters are smut.~~   
>  ~~Desitel first, Sabriel last. Ch. 7 is literally just Sabriel.~~   
>  ~~ENJOY!~~~
> 
> \--
> 
> **This chapter was officially updated as of: 3/31/2015. If there are any errors remaining, please message me with their location, and I will fix them accordingly.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Dean, are you noticing that there’s something weird going on with Gabe and Cas?"

The eldest Winchester tilts his head up from his book, "What do you mean?"

"It's just-" Sam came over and leaned in to his brother's ear to whisper, "they're acting differently and stuff…"

"Is this about the whole stunted growth thing? Dude, they already explained that they were done with the whole several inches overnight bullshit. You were at that meeting."

Sam rolls his eyes, and one of his famous bitch faces appears, "I know that it's- look, you've noticed the wing thing, haven't you? And the laundry thievery, too?"

Dean quirks a brow in confusion, "What about the wings? I mean, already asked Cas about it, and he said it was nothing or somethin'... But what does my laundry have to do with this?"

Sam has to muffle his snicker as Dean tries to sniff his clothes subtly, all but failing in the process.

"I dunno, they just _flex_ them around us or spread the feathers apart or whatever… Oh, and Cas is taking your laundry and doing it for you- out of nowhere, I might add, even if it’s initially clean- and Gabe is building forts with mine. I've lost count at the number of how many I’ve had to dismantle this week alone."

Dean had noticed that some of his shirts had gone missing, sure, or that his jeans would wind up clean and in the drawer the next day after he wore them. They oddly smelled a little like Cas after they mysteriously returned, and once, Dean even found a black feather in his jacket one day. 

To the hunter, he just thought that Cas was just trying to be nice and repay him for all the stuff he'd done for him by the very few ways he could, but now, with Sam bringing up some valid points, Dean wasn't so sure anymore. He bit the inside of his mouth and looked at his younger brother with a new found bewilderment.

"What do we do, dude? We don't even _know_ angel behavior crap."

"Then let's find one so they can tell us what we need to know."

Dean gapes at Sam, "Are you telling me we're going to _summon_ one!?"

The youngest Winchester nods and sets his mouth in a line, "It would be best. Angels know how angels act, obviously. Either way, Cas and Gabe can't remember much or won't tell us the truth because it could be embarrassing or a secret. Besides, Gabriel always tells me to stop asking questions when he starts becoming Captain Shirtking of my clothes."

"Captain Shirtking?"

"His title," Sam holds his hands up defensively, "not mine."

"Anyways," Dean huffs, "how are we going to get ourselves an angel to talk to? Other than Cas and Gabe, we've never met one, let alone know how to make them meet us up for some ‘Angel 101’. This seems impossible, Sam."

Sam smiles now, pulling an old book from Bobby's wall as he pivots enough to look at his brother over his shoulder, "Not entirely. This book mentions how to get an angel’s attention. If we really wanted to go far that, we need some type of special oil to light, but before you ask, it's on the other side of the planet, and you and I can't fake passports all that well."

The eldest hunter snorts, "Alright, so we don't have the oil on our side. Big deal. Get down to how to get their feathery asses up here pronto."

"Well," Sam flipped open the book, making dust come off of the pages as he flips around and reads from the old text, "it says here that angels can hear prayers. Almost every single one. Mostly it’s ones including a mentioning their Father or just a prayer in general. If we want to send, let's say, a _private_ message, it'd have to include the angel's name in some language called Enochian."

"Sounds easy enough."

Sam gives his brother a look, "I'm afraid that it isn't, exactly."

"What's the damn catch?" Dean groans.

He watches as Sam reads the words above the finger he has running along the page, " _'However, an angel may not always answer prayers sent directly to them.'_ Seems like we're going to have to chance it."

Dean pushes his hands further into his jacket's pockets, and he ends up pulling out one of Castiel's soft feathers, "When _don't_ we risk it? Anyways, does it say something about reliable angels or whatever?"

"Nope," the youngest Winchester sighs, "We're just going to have to find an angel that'll be able to listen and answer us. In the end, we can only hope for the best."

It was a several hour search through numerous hundred-year-old books for any sign of angels that Dean and Sam could call upon. They'd find one, pray in their head, and then _BOOM._

Nothing. 

In the end, they were down to one angel named Balthazar. He seemed interesting enough, so the Winchesters sent their pleading prayer to him and waited.

"Hello, boys!"

Sam and Dean jumped as they turned around, only for them to find a man standing behind them. He looked like he was at least in his late-thirties, and had a bit of an accent. The angel's smile was not easy to miss, and his gray wings were adjusting on his back while he stared at them.

"What may I assist you with?"

"It's uh- ..." Sam rubs at his neck, "We’ve met two other angels, and we're kinda confused as to what they're doing currently…"

Dean swallows nervously as he speaks to the angel now, "They've been doing some type of flexing or positioning thing with their wings around us. Not only that, they’re taking our clothes and building forts with them, or they just clean them instead. Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Balthazar laughs, "Humans, so naive to the mating processes of Heaven's creations! I’m so glad I answered this prayer!"

"Wait ... _mating process!?"_ Dean gapes.

"Yes, all angels have them. It's after they come of age and they find a potential mate for themselves. The whole wing thing, it's to impress you. It could be subconscious or done by choice, but it's still there nonetheless. Clothes are more around the nesting trope, though…"

The youngest Winchester runs a hand through his hair as he sighs, "Nesting? …"

Balthazar huffs in irritation, but continues, "Nesting is just taking items like clothing, which is a main asset in scents, and marking them with a different scent. Which, in turn, is technically marking _you_ in the process. I can smell the traces of your angels on you two now."

"Marking?" Sam tilts his head, seemingly confused by Balthazar's words.

"Something tells me you _still_ don't understand..."

Dean huffs angrily, "You're damn right we don't!"

The angel before them quirks a brow to Dean's hostility, "If you're going to talk to me like that, then you can figure this out on your own, Winchesters."

"Look," Sam sends a quick glare Dean’s way for making this only more difficult, "Dean and I are just very confused as to what's going on... We only met them three weeks ago. Now they're apparently trying to mate with us!"

Balthazar shrugs, causing his wings to go upwards with his shoulders, "Things happen boys. You should know that by now, surely. Just because Castiel and Gabriel chose you two to be their bond mates doesn't mean your lives are over. Though, some would enjoy it if that were true."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Dean seems a little taken aback, "We're not bad people."

"To monsters and such you are. Last time I checked, you are hunters. They don't take too kindly to you murdering them or their kin."

Sam, ever the logical, gets the conversation back on track, "Balthazar, what are we supposed to do about this whole mate ordeal thing?"

The angel smiles slightly, "Nothing you can do will really stop them. Angels are stubborn bastards, let me tell you now. Castiel and Gabriel will not stop doing their little imprinting on you, because once an angel starts this process, it will only end in three ways."

"What are they?"

"One, is death, and knowing you two and your last name, death _really doesn't_ affect you. The second is that they will lose interest in you. This will only happen after at least several hundred years of stubbornness, but since you're human, you don't have the ability to reach that amount of mileage, and thus you will be unable to shake them off before that happens. The third and final way, which you might not like, is letting them take you as their mate."

Dean acquires a look of hopelessness and looks over to his brother. Sam was grimly gazing back at Dean, and it was then that both understood that their options were limited to nothing bu the point. 

It’s just the Winchesters’ luck to be stuck with odds like these...

Balthazar chuckles at the two brothers, smiling as he claps his hands together once in finality, "Well, I'm off, boys! You two can get your little relationship crisis out of the way soon if you go with the right choice. Though, I am pretty sure I know what you are both gonna choose in the end. Tootles!"

With that, the angel was gone with a flutter of wings in mere seconds. The Winchesters sighed in unison, and both, with a solemn nod to the other, took another long drag of their bottles of beer.

Seriously. 

_Just their fucking luck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, it's my older writing.
> 
> **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> CONGRATULATIONS.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam were in the living room of Bobby's still, drinking out of at least their fifth or six bottle. They were sure their breaths stunk of it and that Cas and Gabe wouldn't be too happy about it. They always got onto them for drinking even a drop of alcohol. It seems however, that the angels could deal with it for just this once- considering.

"Why are you drinking?" Gabe was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Can we- can we talk in private?" Sam asked, gripping the neck of his beer tighter.

The angel nodded, Dean watching them as they exited the room. As if on cue, Castiel walked in, blue orbs narrowing at the offending bottle in Dean's fingers, "Why are you drinking that?"

"Cas, we need to talk..." the hunter placed his hands on his thighs, "I know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

Dean swallowed nervously, "Apparently you've been courting me?"

The angel stiffened, eyes widening, "What makes you think that?"

Dean stood up, walking over to Castiel, who was backing up into the wall, "Cas... You want me to be your mate?"

"I- ..." Castiel's voice cracked, "I do..."

Dean nodded, "Why didn't you just tell me Cas?"

"I didn't know how to ask- I was sure humans have a different way for acquiring mates-"

Dean pushed Castiel up to the wall, his arms to the sides of the angel's head. Dean could feel the quickened breaths on his face, blue trying to take in every small detail of this moment.

"Dean..."

"What Cas? Suddenly getting cold feet?"

Instantly Dean had his back to the wall, raven wings spreading out and towering over the both of them. Castiel's calm despotion seemed to disappear, along with his iris as his pupils overtook them. A low growl rose in his throat.

"You're mine Dean..."

The angel went to the crook of Dean's neck, using his tongue and licking a line from his collarbone to his jaw. Behind Castiel, his wings fluffed out and surrounded Dean as fingers went under cloth.

"Damn Cas.." The hunter's voice was breathy, "Never guessed you were much of a possessive angel..."

"I am whenever something like you comes my way, now shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Dean chuckled, "Kinky Cas-"

The angel's lips pressed against Dean's with force, fingers pinching the taught skin on Dean's side making him jump. In response, the hunter grabbed a handful of feathers, the touch making Castiel jolt against him.

"Like that, huh?"

Dean runs against the grain, quickly regaining control of Cas as the angels moans with the fingertips against his black wings.

"Dean again- _please_..." He gasps.

The hunter smirks, tracing the outlines of the flight muscles on Castiel's wings, his skin heating and flustering with each pass of Dean's nimble fingers. He's shaking against him, mewling and bucking with Dean's name of his lips as each breath and moan leaves him. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't find it perfectly erotic.

"Your so gorgeous like this Cas- should have done this sooner without Balthazar telling me-"

In seconds, Dean's back was against the wall again, a deep growl impregnating the silence in his ears and rumbling in Castiel's chest. His blue is gone completely now, all black and staring straight into Dean as if he could see his soul, "Another angel was around you?"

Dean swallowed, arousal tickling his spine as he sees how possessive his sweet little Castiel truly is, "Sam and I summoned him to figure out why you and Gabriel we're acting this way toward us."

Castiel doesn't reply, only growling more and picking Dean up and carrying him up the stairs with blinding speed.

"What are you doing?!" Dean yelps, flailing around as Bobby's house blurs around him.

"Taking you somewhere else. Bobby would not be too happy with me if I bend you over and take you for myself on his desk."

The statement makes Dean almost choke on air. He feels the mattress underneath his back and his clothes flying off of his body in moments. Castiel is above him, straddling his hips and spreading his raven wings a over again. Dean's just as turned on again in seconds.

He watches as Cas lowers his head, eyes staring into Dean's as his sees the pink tongue escape those chapped looking lips he adores. Dean grabs tufts of the angel's hair, mouth agape and a moan escaping with the sensation of Cas' hot and wet tongue dragging on his pulsing skin. He bucks, gasping Castiel over and over as the angel tastes him and memorizes every square inch of Dean's body.

Castiel notices how close Dean is, can sense it in his quickened breaths and flexing muscles. Plus, he's heard Dean jerk off before- he knows by heart how long he lasts and what gets him there. He eases off, going to Dean's neck and nipping at the pulsing point, purring as it quickens underneath his teeth.

"Cas-" Dean tries to manage not losing it all right then and there, " _please_."

Before Cas can do anything, he feels Dean's rough grasp on his wings, gasping aloud at how heated the touch is. Soon, Dean is working him up, rubbing along and against the black grain, murmuring things in the angel's ear that makes him shudder.

"Dean..."

The hunter chuckles, green eyes half-lidded as he takes one of the feathers and puts it in his mouth. Castiel moaned so loud he was sure his Father heard it, the combination of Dean's heat and saliva as he sucked a little and rubbed with his tongue.

" _Fuck!_ " Cas cries, grasping into Dean's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Castiel knows they won't last longer like this- that he can't. He pushes Dean back down, using a finger and making the hunter below squirm and throw his head back against the pillow. After a few minutes of Dean moaning and Cas getting him ready, he adds another finger to be safe. Dean tries to grab his wings again, but the angel knows better and flexes the out of his reach. If anyone is going to be getting off from the other, it would be Dean Winchester.

He growls, asserting the utter control he has over Dean currently, pushing the hunter into the mattress and sinking in. It takes a few moments however, Dean squirming beneath him and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Castiel hisses, the pressure and sensation of Dean making him push forward with his hips, connecting his mouth with his soon-to-be mate. The angel sucks, feeling the rusty salt on his tongue and sliding down his throat- he can taste the excitement, the arousal- can taste Dean.

"Cas!" Dean gasps, body shaking and clenching, muscles tightening and his breath catching in his throat.

Castiel knows it's time- he can feel it for God's sake. He uses his grace, latching onto Dean's soul, pulling it in a claiming it as his own. Dean cries out, spine arching off the bed and Castiel's name called out from his blood-stained lips, the angel losing himself at the sound alone.

They're there for a moment. Thinking about what in the world they had just done.

"If you tell anyone I bottomed-" Dean's voice was rough from sex and Castiel purred from its sound, "I'll fucking kill you."

He only chuckles.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!  
> Also, there are a lot of sexual puns/jokes in this one. :D

* * *

 

Gabriel watched as Sam walked outside awkwardly, rubbing a hand through his hair like he always did whenever something was bothering him, "Gabe uh- Dean and I know what you and Cas are doing…"

"What? The whole courting your mate thing? I'm surprised it took you two this long to figure it out- especially you Sammy."

He furrowed his brows, "Gabe- that's not the point of this-"

"Point? I want to have sex with you- that's the point."

"That's rather straight forward."

"That's what you'll being saying later."

Sam almost swallowed wrong on air, coughing and turning a rather bright shade of red.

The angel laughed, "Oh come on Sammy- it's not bad! Being mated to an angel isn't going through hell, mind my pun. It's just what  _comes naturally_ to you."

Sam groaned, "Please tell me that your last sentence was not a pun either."

"Old habits die _hard,_ Sammy."

"Another one!?"

Gabriel shrugged, "That one was on you, not me dude."

The hunter just rubbed his temples, fending off a headache from all the sexual puns Gabriel was making. He just tried and hoped that he could get the conversation in the right direction. He walked over to the angel, noting that he was still doing the whole towering wing raise and just set a hand on his shoulder.

"This is serious, Gabe." Sam sighs, "You're courting me, because you want to- have sex with me… That's- okay, Gabriel. I just, I wanted to know why you just didn't come telling me straight away or something instead of us having to summon Balthazar to-"

"You summoned him?! Out of all the angels- you summoned him!? They guy can't even watch  _Titanic_ without wanting to smite himself!"

Sam shrugged, "He was the only one who seemed to answer us-"

Before Sam could say anymore, Gabriel pushed him against one of the wrecks and growled, "You say that but all you have to do is even think about me and I'll answer. I can smell his fucking putrid scent all over you…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam challenged.

"For you it might be."

Sam smiled, seeing how Gabriel was feisty for being several feet shorter than him. Instead, he opened his speckled wings, surrounding Sam and opening them up to a luscious hotel room. From the looks of it, Sam guessed it was a honeymoon suite.

"Rose petals?"

Gabriel just threw him to the bed, snapping his fingers and Sam's clothes disappearing in seconds. The hunter was startled at first, but as he saw the hungry look in Gabe's eyes grow to starvation he guessed he could be okay with it. He felt the fingers first, tracing his bones and the curve of his muscles. Gabe was studying him like some type of erotic experiment.

"Gabe-"

He found the angel's lips pressed against his, biting and pulling on the flesh and a growl rising in his throat. Sam bit back, sucking a little on the bottom lip and causing Gabriel to shudder. He seemed to want complete control over Sam, but the hunter wasn't going to have a single bit of it. He read that an angel's feathers are extremely sensitive, he grabbed a handful of feathers in his fingers. Gabriel gasped and folded like a house of cards.

"Not so fast," Sam chuckles darkly as Gabe looks completely thrown off by the assertiveness coming from Sam, "if anyone is going to top someone- it's going to be."

Gabriel pouts, "But Sammy I-"

" _Am always in control._ " Sam mocks.

The angel just starts to open his mouth to make a snarky reply when a gasp escapes instead, Sam using the wings to his advantage. He runs his fingers through the feathers and breathing on them. Below him, Gabe squirms, arching his back and moaning Sam's name with a breathy, broken voice. Sam decides he loves how wrecked he's getting.

"Did you really think you could come in here and expect me to go quietly?"

Gabriel gasps, "Something like that…"

"Well I'm a Winchester," Sam goes underneath Gabriel's waistline, pushing in one single finger, "and we don't go down easily."

Gabe nearly loses it then, Sam slowly getting him ready for the real thing, working him in several directions and making the angel shudder. The whole time, he's still touching his wings and kissing his mouth and neck and Gabe swears he won't last any longer and he needs it now.

Sam pushes in, both of them moaning in unison to the sensation and holding onto each other. Soon, Sam moves, Gabe raising his hips to each thrust and chanting his mate on and to keep going. Sam's fingers never leave the ruffled feathers, Gabriel's nails carving deep red tracks into the hunter's back.

They both know what's happening, how close they really are. Gabe and Sam's eyes meet, and they push their lips together as Sam pushes as far as Gabe's body will allow- and that seals it. They shuddering, crying out in unison as the pent-up chemicals burst through their veins. It's heated, slow, and dammit if they can see in five minutes it would be surprising.

"Gabe-" Sam tries to say, his voice giving out and his form falling onto his in an exhausted heap.

"It's okay Sammy, I know…"

The angel rubs his fingers through his mate's hair.

Sure, it's not what he initially planned on- but Gabriel was always open for change, especially if it was with Sam Winchester.


End file.
